scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animation Characters vs. DreamWorks Villains Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: * Mandarin Orange: (Sigh) * Narrator: If Mandarin Orange thinks her special day will be easy. * Mandarin Orange: Ugh! I think I just got hit by a meteorite. * Narrator: She's in for a big... * Zeke Palmer: Mandarin, you're, like, really glowing. * Narrator: Big... * Mandarin Orange: This can't be happening. * Narrator: Big surprise! * G: This is impossible! * Sam Spacebot: Whoa! * Clover: Here comes the bride! * G: Hello? * Rupert: Hey G! * G: What's going on? * Dimitri: The name is Dimitri. Over the last 50 years, I have captured Animation Characters * G: But I don't belong here. I'm not a Girl! * Dimitri: Whoa! * G: Sorry. * Dimitri: Say hello to Kevin the Dog! * Kevin the Dog: (Roaring) * Dimitri: Here we have Kody Kapow. * Kody Kapow: Finally, some action. Cha-cha! Ninja! Ha! Ow! * Dimitri: This handsome fellow is Joey Felt! * Joey Felt: (Laughing) (Yells) * Dimitri: We call this thing Bunnicula. * Bunnicula: Hi, there! * G and Rupert: Yuck! * Kody Kapow: She's speechless. * Bunnicula: She? A boy. Look at his boobies. * Kody Kapow: We need to have a talk. * Narrator: From the creators of The Little Mer-Kirbie and Snoofladdin * Dr. Resale: Humans of Earth, I have come in peace. However, but most of you will not survive the next 24 hours. Dr. Resale out * Ben: Johnny Test, what do we do? * Johnny Test: Boys, set the terror level at code brown 'cause I need to change my pants. * Sidekick Characters: Ew! * Narrator: When DreamWorks Villains attack... * Dimitri: We need raw power! We need... Animation Characters * Narrator: These guys got your back. * Bunnicula: Ah! My back! Just kidding! I don't have a back! Welcome! We're here to destroy you! * G: I can't fight that thing. I'm hyperventilating. * G and Rupert: (Panting) * G: Does anybody have a giant paper bag * Joey Felt: Foot! * Bunnicula: I got him, you guys! I got... * Narrator: On August 5. * Dr. Resale: Let the birth of my new planet, begin! * Narrator: From Snoof and Luan Loud Rockz Animation * G: Guys, we're a team. * Kody Kapow: And we're gonna take that DreamWorks Villain down! (Groans) Papa's a little out of shape. * Narrator: The most eye-popping event of the year. * Dr. Resale: You'll never defeat me! What the Flagnard?! * Narrator: It's coming in Youtube. * Kody Kapow: Wow! * G and Rupert: Aah! * G: Bunnicula! Help Me. * Bunnicula: Sorry. I was staring at this bird over there. * Narrator: Snoof and Luan Loud Rockz's Animation Characters vs. DreamWorks Villains * Bunnicula: Hi. You can call me Bunnicula. Did I come on too strong? I'm a little rusty. Oh, I feel so stupid. I think that JELL-O gave me a fake phone number. Category:Snoof and Luan Loud Rockz's Transcripts Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Trailers